The military ammunition (such as artillery shells, bombs, land mines, and underwater mines) has such a structure that the internal space of a shell made of steel or the like is filled with a bursting charge, for example. The internal space of the shell is filled with, for example, chemical agents, such as mustard gas and lewisite, which are hazardous to human bodies.
The ammunition is treated by blasting, for example. The treatment method by blasting requires no disassembling operation. This provides adaptability to a disposal not only of favorably preserved munitions, for example, but also of munitions hard to disassemble because of its deterioration over time, deformation, or the like. Further, when munitions including chemical agents hazardous to human bodies are treated by the treatment method, most of the chemical agents are decomposed under the ultra-high temperature and ultra-high pressure generated by explosion. An example of such a blast treatment method is disclosed in Patent Document 1.
In the method disclosed in Patent Document 1, a treatment subject is contained in a predetermined container, and an ANFO explosive or the like is disposed around the treatment subject. In addition, a sheet-like explosive having a detonation velocity greater than that of the ANFO explosive is wound around the container. The ANFO explosive is exploded by detonation of the sheet-like explosive, so that the treatment subject is subjected to blast treatment. The detonation vector of the ANFO explosive disposed inside the sheet-like explosive is directed inward by the detonation of the sheet-like explosive. In association with this, the detonation vector of the bursting charge disposed in the shell is directed inward, although the detonation vector is originally directed outward. This results in a reduction in velocity of fragments of the shell scattering to the outside along with the explosion of the bursting charge.
In the conventional blast treatment method, the sheet-like explosive needs to be wound around the container. Accordingly, it is necessary to change the shape of the sheet-like explosive each time according to the size of the container that varies depending on the size of the treatment subject. The sheet-like explosive has to be formed into a predetermined shape depending on the shape of the treatment subject. That is, in the blast treatment method, sheet-like explosives conforming to various shapes of treatment subjects and the like should be prepared. This results in an increase in costs and labor for the preparation.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2005-291514